super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Stages
(THE STAGE SELECT SCREEN COULD POSSIBLY BE REVEALED WHEN ALL THE STAGES HAS BEEN FULLY REVEALED. WHENEVER THAT WILL BE.) LINK TO SUPER ARC ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN'S MAIN PAGE!! 'List of Stages' (/---) = Crate & Barrel type NEW = Brand-New Stage added into Super ARC Ultimate Showdown/Stage that didn't return from Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 SMASH = Stage brought over from the actual Super Smash Bros.-games 'Base-Roster Stages' Aemobic_Sea.png| Aemobic Sea (Alien Planet) (/Futuristic) Arkham_Asylum.jpg| Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum) (/Normal) Sensoji_Street.jpg| Asakusa Shopping District (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) (/Normal) NEW Bridge_of_Eldin.png| Bridge of Eldin (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (/Normal) SMASH Camp_Crystal_Lake_(Friday_the_13th).jpg| Camp Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th) (/Normal) Canterlot_High_Music_Stage.png| Canterlot High Music Stage (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (/Party) NEW City_in_Chaos.jpg| City in Chaos (Street Fighter V) (/Normal) Civil_War_Airport.jpg| Civil War Airport (Captain America: Civil War) (/Futuristic) Curropted_Sea_Mauville.png| Curropted Sea Mauville (Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke) (/Normal) Dracula's_Castle.png| Dracula's Castle (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) (/Normal) SMASH Enterprise.jpg| Enterprise (Star Trek: The Next Generation) (/Futuristic) Flatworld.png| Flatworld (Flatworld) (/Party) NEW Tokyo.png| Flooded Tokyo (Godzilla: Unleashed) (/Futuristic) Gluttony.png| Gluttony (Dante's Inferno) (/Party) The_Great_Wall_of_China.jpg| Great Wall of China (The King of Fighters XIV) (/Normal) Grimoire_Heart_Airship.jpg| Grimoire Heart Airship (Fairy Tail) (/Party) Hanamura_Temple.jpg| Hanamura Temple (Overwatch) (/Futuristic) NEW Happy_Diner.jpg| Happy Diner (Happy Days) (/Normal) Ice_Cavern.jpg| Ice Cavern (Ice Age) (/Futuristic) NEW Joestar_Mansion.png| Joestar Mansion (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) (/Normal) NEW Jurassic_World.jpg| Jurassic World (Jurassic World) (/Futuristic) NEW Kamek's_Tantalizing_Tower.png| Kamek's Tantalizing Tower (Super Mario Party) (/Party) Land_of_Never_to_be_Told_Stories.jpg| Land of Never to be Told Stories (En Dag i Livet) (/Futuristic) NEW Morioh.jpg| Morioh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (/Normal) Mos_Espa.png| Mos Espa (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) (/Futuristic) NEW Mushroom_Kingdom_II-2.png| Mushroom Kingdom II (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Party) SMASH N._Sanity_Beach.png| N. Sanity Beach (Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) (/Normal) NEW Orgrimmar.jpg| Orgrimmar (World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade) (/Party) NEW Planet_Zebes.png| Planet Zebes (Super Smash Bros.) (/Futuristic) SMASH Polt's_Swimming_Pool.jpg| Polt's Swimming Pool (Monster Musume) (/Party) NEW Railroad_Plains.jpg| Railroad Plains (Digimon Adventure 01) (/Normal) NEW Rebel_Army_Boot_Camp2.png| Rebel Army Boot Camp (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) (/Normal) Earth's_Mightiest_S_H_I_E_L_D__Helicarrier.jpg| S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (/Futuristic) School_of_Friendship.jpg| School of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Party) NEW Shiganshina_District.png| Shiganshina District (Attack on Titan) (/Normal) Skapokon's_Nova_Altar.png| Skapokon's Nova Altar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Futuristic) Snow_Shine's_Winter_Paradise.jpg| Snow Shine's Winter Paradise (/Party) NEW Springfield_Nuclear_Power_Plant.png| Springfield Nuclear Power Plant (The Simpsons) (/Normal) Steamboat_Willie.png| Steamboat Willie (Steamboat Willie) (/Normal) Super_Smash_Ferox_Pillar.png| Super Smash Ferox Pillar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Party) Technodrome_in_Dimension_X.jpg| Technodrome in Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up) (/Futuristic) Temple_of_Livytan.jpg| Temple of Livyatan (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) (/Normal) NEW The_Führerbunker.jpg| The Fürherbunker (Der Undertang) (/Normal) NEW The_Lich_Yard.jpg| The Lich Yard (Shovel Knight) (/Normal) NEW Tournament_of_Power_Arena.jpg| Tournament of Power Arena (Dragon Ball Super) (/Futuristic) NEW Travelling_Circus.jpg| Travelling Circus (Dumbo (1941)) (/Party) NEW Tribal_Village.png| Tribal Village (The Gods must be Crazy) (/Normal) NEW Ultra_Deep_Sea.png| Ultra Deep Sea (Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon) (/Futuristic) NEW Unforseen_Simulation_Joint.png| Unforseen Simulation Joint (My Hero Academia) (/Normal) NEW Wily_Castle-2.png| Wily Castle (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) (/Futuristic) SMASH World_Taste.jpg| World Taste (The Frollo Show) (/Party) NEW Wrestlemania_33.jpg| WrestleMania 33 (World Wrestling Entertainment) (/Party) Yoshi's_Story.png| Yoshi's Story (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Party) SMASH Zepp.png| Zepp (Guilty Gear XX) (/Futuristic) 'DLC Stages' Archylte_Steppe.png| Archylte Steppe (Final Fantasy XIII) (/Normal) Ark_of_Yamato.jpg| Ark of Yamato (Okami) (/Futuristic) NEW Garden_Centrer.jpg| Garden Center (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) (/Normal) Grogar's_Lair.png| Grogar's Lair (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Normal) NEW Replacement Halberd.png| Halberd (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (/Futuristic) SMASH Kongo_Jungle.png| Kongo Jungle (Super Smash Bros.) (/Normal) SMASH Kyln_Prison.png| Kyln Prison (Guradians of the Galaxy) (/Futuristic) NEW Le_Cirque.png| Le Cirque (Asterix & Obelix take on Caesar) (/Normal) NEW Replacement Oxide_Station.png| Oxide Station (Crash Team Racing) (/Futuristic) NEW Super_Mario_World.jpg| Super Mario World (Super Mario World) (/Party) NEW Suzaku_Castle.png| Suzaku Castle (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) (/Normal) SMASH Tebiri Mama.png| Tibby's Mom (Rhythm Heaven Megamix) (/Party) Yggdrasil's_Altar.jpg| Yggdrasil's Altar (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) (/Normal) SMASH 'Kruel KO's' Kruel KO's first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Lawl and are quite similar to the stage fatalities in the Mortal kombat-games. In that the characters that are controlled by humans, can use parts of the stage to finish of an opponent for good. Three requirements needs to be fulfilled for a Kruel KO to occur: # Your opponent must be at his/her last stock with at least 120% on the damage counter (be sure you've terminated the other opponents with extreme prejudice). # You must KO him/her horizontally or upwards depending on the stage's terrain. # Your damage counter must be under 120 %. LIST OF KRUEL KO'S 'Tournament of Power "Universe-List"' 'MY MUSIC!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a list of songs attached to it. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" just like Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The amount of songs that a stage will have is different, so far twentytwo stages have twelve songs, thirteen stages have ten songs, twentyone stages have fourteen songs and eleven stages have twenty songs. The player is also able to change the music that plays on the menus, just like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Starter Stages Category:DLC Stages Category:Alien Planet Category:Batman Category:Senran Kagura Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Friday the 13th Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Street Fighter Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:Castlevania Category:Star Trek Category:Flatworld Category:Godzilla Category:Dante's Inferno Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Overwatch Category:Happy Days Category:Ice Age Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Jurassic Park Category:Super Mario Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Worldwide Sports Category:World of Warcraft Category:Metroid Category:Monster Musume Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Metal Slug Category:Marvel Animated Universe Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:NBA Category:Attack on Titan Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova Category:DeviantART Exclusive Category:The Simpsons Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:Der Untergang Category:Shovel Knight Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dumbo Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:Pokémon Category:My Hero Academia Category:Mega Man Category:The Frollo Show Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Yoshi's Island Category:Guilty Gear Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Rhythm Heaven